


Перемотка

by wllzft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllzft/pseuds/wllzft
Summary: Чондэ просто хочет его отпустить. Бэкхён всё усложняет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918917) by [listeaf (listea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listea/pseuds/listeaf). 



10.

 

Впервые за долгое время Чондэ разрешает себе побыть слабым и дать кому-то о себе позаботиться. Ему 29, практически 30, и на его плечах лежит весь груз прошлого, он так устал ждать и надеяться, и гнаться за призрачной первой любовью, которая не редко бывает жестока. Садится солнце, сквозь жалюзи пробиваются окрашенные в нежно-розовый лучи, подсвечивают бутылки. Чанёль треплет его по плечу, и Чондэ кривит губы, отстраняясь. Беспокойство стихает, становясь почти незаметной, и Чондэ поднимает бутылку с соджу.

 

— За любовь, — тихо произносит он.

 

9.

 

В местной газете появляется крошечная заметка о смерти бывшего айдола и соотечественника Бён Бэкхёна, втиснутая между кроссвордом и разоблачением последнего скандала О Сехуна, популярного актёра-айдола. "Трагическая передозировка наркотиками", — пишет автор в равной степени сухо и безразлично, — "без сомнения послужит отличным предостережением молодому поколению, всячески отвергающему концепцию современного общества". Наверное, Чондэ должен был почувствовать грусть или сожаление, но когда эта новость — то, чего он подсознательно ждал последние лет десять, он может лишь просто её принять. Как будто он так долго стоял в самом конце туннеля, ожидая, пока машина собьёт его, что с течением времени весь страх растворился, а слезы были выплаканы.

 

Но когда он откладывает газету и берет кофе, подпирая ладонью подбородок, странное чувство прогрызает дыру в его груди. Оно, как бабочка, бьёт крыльями в такт тикающим на кухне часам, и клокочет внутри, вызывая желание откашляться. А потом закипает, поднимается, лопается и исчезает.

 

И лишь позже, когда он хватает ключи и уходит на работу, он понимает, что это было за чувство. Облегчение.

 

(Невыразимая печаль настигает его позднее, когда он сидит за столом, в окружении разбросанных газет и старенького вентилятора, шумящего в углу. Это траур не по утраченной любви, а по целому отрезку времени; прошедшей эпохе. И от этого всё становится лишь грустнее.)

 

8.

 

Минсок — хороший парень. Они встречаются на свадьбе спустя два года после того, как Чондэ начинает новую жизнь в Пусане. Минсок спокойный, благовоспитанный, но слишком горячо любящий футбол (но с этим Чондэ вполне может смириться). В другой вселенной он мог бы быть для Чондэ целым миром, и, на самом деле, Чондэ ревнует к каждой версии себя, что сыграла свадьбу с Минсоком.

 

Они встречаются около года, а потом Чондэ начинает отдаляться. Какая-то его часть отчаянно хочет, чтобы Минсок нравился ему так сильно, со всеми своими мелочами, и он мог быть любить его до конца жизни. Жаль, думает Чондэ, что он любит Минсока достаточно сильно, чтобы быть способным отпустить, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить себя остаться рядом.

 

К концу второго года он в последний раз приглашает Минсока в их любимый бар и все то мучительно тянущееся время, что он ждёт его, репетирует речь, пытаясь найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы не передумать. Минсок появляется с легкой улыбкой на лице, рукава закатаны до локтей, и приветствует Чондэ легким поцелуем в щёку. На долю секунды, когда Чондэ видит улыбку Минсока и чувствует его одеколон, он думает, что и правда влюблён в него. Но затем кто-то словно бьёт по кнопке возврата на печатной машинке, и его отбрасывает к самому началу. Неважно, как сильно он старается, невозможно почувствовать и малую долю той любви, что заполнила его несколько лет назад. Он не может почувствовать ту характерную волнительную дрожь, что когда-то пробирала его. Даже после того, как Бэкхён уехал, следы его присутствия не стерлись из памяти, а лишь вплелись в каждое существующее воспоминание, затаились в глубине души.

 

К ним подходит официант и принимает заказ, пока Минсок с любопытством смотрит на Чондэ, отбивая ритм кончиками пальцев по столу. Они разделяют долгий взгляд, и Чондэ задаётся вопросом, не чувствует ли Минсок то же самое, потому что в морщинках у глаз прячется личная история, случившаяся задолго до того, как Чондэ ворвался в его жизнь. Минсок смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, моргает вслед за Чондэ, чуть прищуривается, легко наклоняет голову. Он словно пытается расшифровать, что же прячется за застывшей улыбкой Чондэ. Тишина затягивается, и Чондэ решается.

 

— Нам нужно расстаться, — выпаливает он, внутренне съеживаясь от того, как резко это звучит. По лицу Минсока невозможно ничего понять, но ритм, что он отстукивает пальцами, сбивается. Чондэ делает глубокий вдох, в попытке успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить.

 

— Да. Хорошо, — неожиданно отвечает Минсок.

 

— Дело не в тебе, а во мне, честное слово... подожди, что? — улыбка Минсока любящая и понимающая, хоть он и чуть хмурится и горбится. Даже сейчас Чондэ хочется протянуть руку, переплести их пальцы и переиграть всё. Но уже слишком поздно.

 

— Конечно, мы можем остаться друзьями, не думаю, что вечера футбола без тебя будут проходить по-старому. Лухан выпнет меня, если из-за этого ты перестанешь приходить... Хотя, может, тебе придется приносить пиво каждую неделю, прежде чем я тебя прощу, — продолжает Минсок. — И, кстати, я хочу обратно свитер, который одолжил тебе.

 

У Чондэ в груди расцветает сдавливающая боль.

 

— Прости.

 

— Бывает, что кто-то просто не предназначен быть вместе, — говорит Минсок, пожимая плечами, и со вздохом откидывается на спинку стула. — И я слишком старый, чтобы пытаться всё утрясти, — он задумчиво улыбается. — Думаю, ты тоже пришёл к этой мысли, ну или скоро придёшь.

 

— Это ты так пытаешься сказать мне, что я старый? Мне нет еще даже 28, хён, — Чондэ пытается шутить, но не выходит.

 

Минсок лишь поджимает губы и пару секунд колеблется.

 

— Ну значит, не старый. Опытный.

 

8.

 

— Я женюсь, — говорит Чанёль по телефону. Чанёль давно не был таким радостным и эмоциональным, поэтому Чондэ молча слушает его трёп. Невесту Чанёля зовут Дара, она почти в два раза его ниже, улыбка у неё даже ярче, чем у Чанёля, а еще она печёт самый вкусный яблочный пирог в мире. Они встречаются уже четыре года — если судить по сообщениям, которые Чанёль ему отправлял, и Чондэ никогда не видел Чанёля таким счастливым. Они познакомились на работе и влюбились с первого взгляда, а дальше их отношения стабильно развивались. Но вообще, Чондэ думает, что Дара либо святая, либо сумасшедшая, раз все ещё терпит Чанёля.

 

— Я позже напишу дату и все остальное, — Дара смеётся, отобрав у Чанёля трубку. — Чанёль точно о чём-то забудет. — Чондэ отчетливо слышит, как Чанёль ноет о том, чтобы ему вернули трубку, и тоже смеётся. Даже спустя столько времени, ребёнок внутри Чанёля не повзрослел и проявляет себя в моменты эмоционального возбуждения.

 

— Ни о чём я не забуду, — протестует Чанёль. Слышатся шум и возня, смех Дары, судя по всему, Чанёль отобрал телефон. — Так что ты говоришь? Ты придёшь?

 

— Конечно.

 

— Спасибо, серьёзно. Иначе я точно с ума сойду, столько всего надо сделать, — в голосе Чанёля сквозит улыбка. — Но вообще я хотел тебя попросить кое о чём...

 

— Да-да, я согласен, я буду твоим шафером, — говорит Чондэ, наслаждаясь тем, как Чанёль от удивления издаёт какой-то непонятный звук.

 

— Откуда ты узнал? Я же ещё ничего не сказал!

 

— Да, но ты же об этом думал? — самодовольно спрашивает Чондэ. — Ну и кто же еще может раскрыть все твои секреты в напутственной речи, кроме меня?

 

— Бэкхён, но у него не получится приехать. Концерт или что-то такое. Он сказал, что ему очень жаль и он постарается отправить клевое видео вместо речи.

 

Чондэ становится горько. Он не поверил Бэкхёну, когда тот сказал, что стал трейни. И он не поверил ему, когда тот позвонил, и чуть ли не путая от волнения слова, сказал, что скоро дебютирует. Теперь же Чондэ не может представить Бэкхёна кем-то, кроме айдола. И глубоко внутри ему больно от того, что Чанёль всё ещё поддерживает с Бэкхёном контакт, когда сам он давно порвал все связи.

 

Он не раз лил слёзы над фотографиями и интервью Бэкхёна, ощущая полное бессилие от того, что их ежедневные звонки превратились в еженедельные, а потом и в ежемесячные, пока не прекратились совсем. Он помнит, как любимая еда Бэкхёна поменялась с кимчи на бабл-ти, как он сказал, что его пример для подражания — это Юнхо из TVXQ, хотя Чондэ знал, что это всегда был его брат, Бэкбом. Мало по малу факты об айдоле Бён Бэкхёне вымещали факты о лучшем друге Чондэ, и в итоге он уже не был уверен, а знает ли его вообще.

 

— Поверить не могу, что ты женишься первым, — говорит он, меняя тему.

 

Никто из них никогда и предположить не мог, что Чанёль будет первым, кто остепенится. В школьный период Чанёль не замечал никого, кроме гитары, даже когда он вырос и похорошел, и девушки начали обращать на него внимание. Долгое время существовали только он, Бэкхён и Чанёль. Потом остались он и Чанёль. И в итоге всё свелось до одного Чондэ, который должен отпустить еще и Чанёля. Странно чувствовать себя таким свободным, словно оборвалась веревка, за которую он держался с самого детства.

 

Но Чанёль не ведется на отвлекающий манёвр.

 

— Тебе всё равно рано или поздно придётся с ним поговорить, — упрекает Чанёль, но его голос не звучит раздражённо.

 

Чондэ качает головой, запоздало понимая, что Чанёль не может его видеть.

 

— Нет. Я не хочу об этом разговаривать.

 

— Я говорил с ним.

 

— И что же он сказал?

 

— Не многим больше, чем ты. Но, думаю, он скучает по нам. Жизнь айдола далеко не сказка, и, видимо, у него всё идёт совсем не гладко.

 

— Но он сам выбрал эту жизнь.

 

— Чондэ, — мягко говорит Чанёль. — Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком суров к нему?

 

— Мне без разницы, главное, у меня всё хорошо, — Чондэ усмехается, но выходит откровенно фальшиво. Следует вздох, но Чанёль всё же меняет тему.

 

— Ладно, — говорит он, — слушай, Дара хочет, чтобы букет был из желтых цветов, но тебе не кажется, что для летней свадьбы больше подойдут красные? Я понимаю, что желтые будут сочетаться с ее платьем, но красные — это ведь классика. — И он дает Чондэ возможность обсудить тонкости цветочного декора, потому что неважно, сколько у Чанёля недостатков, если он всегда за Чондэ стоял горой.

 

Позже, когда Чанёль говорит по телефону с Чондэ глубокой ночью, он признаётся:

 

— Я понятия не имею, как жил без неё раньше. Она как будто дополняет меня, заполняет пробелы, о которых я и не подозревал. Я бы выбрал прожить с ней тысячу дерьмовых дней, лишь бы вместе, чем один отличный, но без неё.

 

— Раньше ты таких соплей не разводил, — фыркает Чондэ, оформляя билеты, чтобы приехать на свадьбу. Повисает тишина, и Чондэ уже думает, что Чанёль положил трубку, как тот произносит:

 

— Трудно объяснить это тому, кто этого никогда не чувствовал. Это потрясающе, я даже описать не могу нормально. Ты сам поймёшь, что это такое, когда кого-то полюбишь.

 

Чондэ уже знает, каково это — потерять от любви голову, посвятить себя одному-единственному человеку до конца своей жизни. Это не то, что можно легко забыть.

 

— Да, я понимаю, о чём ты, — отвечает он слабо ворочающимся языком.

 

— Понимаешь?

 

Чондэ задумывается, подсчитывая года.

 

— Да, понимаю.

 

6.

 

В середине августа вместе с почтой Чондэ получает невзрачный конверт. На нем не указано ни имя отправителя, ни обратный адрес, но когда Чондэ открывает его, он уже знает, кто автор. К письму прилагается записка, на ней лишь одно наспех нацарапанное слово, но из-за него Чондэ чувствует тупую боль в сердце.

 

_Прости._

 

Он выкидывает письмо в мусорку, даже не читая его.

 

Три недели спустя Чондэ проходит мимо двух девушек, взволнованно что-то обсуждающих на автобусной остановке.

 

— Ты слышала? Походу, он гей.

 

— Чёрт, — говорит вторая, — почему все самые классные парни оказываются геями?

 

— Понятия не имею. Хотя, он мне все равно нравится. Ты видела вообще его руки? Они нереально красивые. Мне плевать, гей он или нет, я бы всё равно затащила его в постель, если бы встретила хоть раз.

 

Чондэ бы не обратил на этот разговор никакого внимания, но он натыкается взглядом на обложку журнала, который одна девушка передает другой. На ней красуется смазанная фотография Бэкхёна и какого-то парня, покидающих клуб. Он, очевидно, пьян, и парень властно приобнимает его за талию. Во рту пересыхает, с трудом сглотнув, Чондэ ускоряет шаг.

 

Эта фотография весь день стоит у него перед глазами.

 

5.

 

Жизнь, в которой нет Бэкхёна, такая простая. Чондэ переезжает в Пусан, находит работу, начинает встречаться с девушкой, расстается с ней через три месяца и просто живёт в своё удовольствие. По ночам ему снится парень с блестящими глазами и улыбкой, за которую не жалко и жизнь отдать, а на утро он всё забывает. Всё должно наладиться.

 

(Но этого не происходит)

 

4.

 

 

— Так что произошло между тобой и Бэкхёном? — небрежно бросает Чанёль, растянувшись на единственном стуле на балконе и держа в руке последнюю бутылку пива в квартире Чондэ. Над ними нависает звездное полотно неба, и Чондэ, перевесившись через перила, отчаянно пытается удержаться от того, чтобы не полететь головой вниз. Он пожимает плечами в ответ, от чего мир вокруг приходит в движение, и сдаётся, опускаясь на холодный бетонный пол.

 

— Дерьмо случается. — Он неопределенно разводит руками, попадая по коленке Чанёля, от чего тот забавно подпрыгивает, подбирая слова для следующего вопроса.

 

— Вы были... Он тебя... Между вами что-то было?

 

— Нет.

 

— Ты говорил ему, что...

 

— Нет.

 

На секунду Чанёль хмурится, он выглядит ясно соображающим, что поразительно, учитывая, сколько он выпил до этого, пытаясь впечатлить милую девушку в баре.

 

— Ты так отлично разбираешься в акциях, инвестициях и прочем, но все ещё боишься рисковать.

 

Чондэ только подбирается, издавая мучительный вздох, и прижимается щекой к холодной решетке балкона в попытке унять накатывающую головную боль.

 

— Чанёль, я люблю тебя и все такое, но тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что надо уметь вовремя затыкаться?

 

Чанёль, кажется, всерьёз задумывается над вопросом, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но что-то приходит ему в голову, и он смыкает губы, пожимая плечами.

 

— Ладно, не важно. — Повисает тишина. — Ты знаешь, что он возвращается в Сеул? Один бог знает, зачем он уезжал оттуда в первый раз.

 

Что-то шевелится в затуманенной от алкоголя голове Чондэ, снова начинает ныть в груди, но он слишком измучен, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Вместо этого, он просто снова и снова выводит имя на бетоне, пока палец не начинает саднить.

 

— Думаешь, у нас бы могло что-то получиться? — спрашивает он через какое-то время, подавляя зевок. Ответа не следует, и Чондэ хмурится. — Чанёль? — он дёргает за штанину парня, но в ответ слышит лишь тихое сопение.

 

3.

 

(Проблема в том, что Чондэ любил Бэкхёна так долго, что теперь, даже отчаянно желая перестать, он не знает, как.)

 

2.

 

Проходит пять лет спустя переезда Бэкхёна в сияющий Сеул, когда он возвращается с намерением встретиться и поговорить, чтобы "собрать банду обратно". Чанёль сливается, сославшись на какую-то важную встречу, которую никак не может пропустить, и вместо этого договаривается позже встретиться с Бэкхёном наедине. После пары сообщений, где они утрясают все проблемы с расписанием пар Чондэ в универе, им удаётся договориться о встрече в небольшом кафе, втиснувшемся между разваливающимся многоквартирным домом и сияющим новым зданием банка. На несколько минут Чондэ застревает перед входом, разглядывая в окне своё отражение, думая, что, может, лучше было надеть синюю толстовку вместо черной. Без разницы, думает он, открывая дверь.

 

Бэкхён находится в углу за столиком на двоих, печатающим что-то в телефоне и очаровательно морщащим нос. Он выглядит точно так же, как Чондэ помнит его. И Чондэ словно отбрасывает назад во времени, ему снова шестнадцать, и он восторге лишь от того, что может проводить долгие летние жаркие ночи, шатаясь по улицам с Чанёлем и Бэкхёном.

 

Однажды они украли машину сестры Чанёля и поехали на пляж, а на обратном пути разбили её, из-за чего им здорово влетело. Но Чондэ помнит кожаные сидения, приятные на ощупь, радостное возбуждение от наконец обретенной свободы, Бэкхёна под боком, от чего у него что-то обрывалось внутри. Солнце уже садилось, освещая лицо Бэкхёна, наполовину спрятанное волосами, и он выглядел нереальным, будто сошедшим с экрана кинофильма. И Чондэ медленно двигал руку к руке Бэкхёна, пока не почувствовал липкое тепло его ладони, и дышать стало трудно. Бэкхён повернулся, вспоминает Чондэ, и на его лице красовалась широкая улыбка, отчего сердце Чондэ забилось в разы быстрее, он уже готов был произнести слова, не выходившие из его головы долгое время. А потом Чанёль врезался в дерево, и момент был разрушен, а слова так и остались несказанными, опустившись на плечи Чондэ лишним грузом упущенных возможностей.

 

Бэкхён, сидящий сейчас перед ним, вызывает такое же ощущение нереальности, захлестывающей нежности, и Чондэ боится пошевелиться, в страхе разрушить эту зыбкую реальность. Бэкхён поднимает голову, и Чондэ перестаёт дышать, но в этот раз его сердце не тает.

 

— Привет, — говорит Бэкхён, и его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

 

Чондэ пробирается через толпу и садится напротив, отчётливо ощущая, как между ними повисает неловкость.

 

— Столько времени прошло, — смеётся он, нервно сминая салфетку. Следует молчание, и Чондэ ёрзает. Бэкхён осторожно опускает телефон на столик, подаётся вперёд и с лукавой улыбкой заявляет:

 

— Мне тут нашептали, что Чанёль сломал руку, когда пытался сам себе отсосать.

 

Чондэ тупо моргает, будучи застигнутым врасплох. Бэкхён начинает заразительно хихикать, так что Чондэ остаётся лишь подхватить. В его словах заметна прежняя язвительность, тон голоса такой тёплый и знакомый, что Чондэ будто возвращается на пять лет назад, и Бэкхён словно никуда и не уезжал.

 

— Ну, по крайней мере, не тебе пришлось после этого с ним возиться, он был невыносим, даже хотел, чтобы я за него эссе написал, — жалуется он.

 

— Кошмар какой... и ты написал?

 

Чондэ ухмыляется.

 

— Ага, и он получил двойку.

 

— Ты ужасный друг, — Бэкхён смеётся. — Знаешь, я по тебе скучал. — Он играется с браслетом на запястье, и движения выходят нервными и дергаными. — У меня есть друзья в Сеуле, но твоей стрёмной рожи очень не хватает.

 

Чондэ морщится. Это резкое напоминание о том, насколько мало общего теперь имеют их жизни, и даже спустя пять лет больно понимать, что у Бэкхёна в Сеуле есть свой звёздный круг общения, и Чондэ туда явно не вписывается. Очень долгое время они дружили только втроём, но с течением времени создаётся впечатление, что и Чанёль, и Бэкхён двигаются дальше, а он застрял здесь.

 

— Ну и каково это, жить в Сеуле? — спрашивает Чондэ, втайне надеясь, что Бэкхён ответит что-то вроде: "Ужасно", "Хочу вернуться домой", "Жаль, что тебя нет рядом".

 

Но вместо этого Бэкхён улыбается, в этот раз куда мягче. Он выглядит моложе, но одновременно куда более хрупким, разительно отличающимся от обезбашенного айдола Бён Бэкхёна, и Чондэ инстинктивно тянется к нему, прежде чем одёрнуть себя.

 

— Мне очень нравится, — отвечает он, в глазах плещется радость. — Всё точь-в-точь, как мы себе представляли в детстве... помнишь, как мы оба мечтали стать певцами?

 

— Мне было лет десять, — фыркает Чондэ.

 

— Да конечно, — Бэкхён усмехается, — ты и классе в шестом обожал петь в караоке, и это не я, вообще-то перепевал Хёну во всю мощь лёгких.

 

— Ну, это только потому, что тебе больше нравились Girls Generation.

 

— Суть в том, что это классно. Я пою. Мне платят. Я живу в своё удовольствие. И я нравлюсь всем девчонкам.

 

Ну да, Чондэ наслышан об этом.

 

— Ну и зачем тогда ты вернулся? — спрашивает он.

 

Бэкхён откидывается на спинку стула, прикусывая кончики пальцев. Он с минуту задумчиво смотрит на Чондэ, а потом снова подаётся вперёд и доверительно сообщает:

 

— Это просто небольшой перерыв. Слышал про компанию, с которой я подписал контракт?

 

Чондэ считает, что не стоит сообщать о том, что он следит за каждым шагом Бэкхёна, и видел статью об этом между новостей о новом чёрно-белом фотосете Бэкхёна и сомнительном описании последней крышесносной вечеринки. Так что он просто кивает.

 

— Что, если я скажу тебе... — загадочно начинает Бэкхён, барабаня по столу и хитро улыбаясь, — что они искали новые таланты? Ну и, может, я назвал им твоё имя.

 

Чондэ застывает.

 

— Ты же шутишь, верно? — выпаливает он.

 

Бэкхён не сводит с Чондэ взгляда, улыбаясь чеширской улыбкой.

 

— Жизнью клянусь, — торжественно выдаёт он, кладя руку на сердце. — Разве я тебе хоть о чём-то врал? Ну, или, по крайней мере, о чём-то важном? — быстро исправляется он, замечая, как Чондэ меняется в лице.

 

— Боже мой, — вот и всё, что говорит Чондэ, позволяя себе представить все возможности, всё то, о чём он и мечтать не смел. Он сможет стоять на одной сцене с Бэкхёном. Сможет купить родителям дом, выплатить все студенческие займы. Выступать перед огромной аудиторией.

 

Вот только... Чондэ вспоминает Ким Чонина, его соседа по парте, постоянно засыпающего на парах, и в благодарность за конспекты навещающего вместе со своим щенком. Вспоминает Ким Чунмёна, преподавателя по экономики, который однажды отвёл его в сторону и сказал, что за все годы своей карьеры  никогда не видел студента, делающего такие поразительные успехи в учёбе. Вспоминает родителей, которые до сих пор каждую неделю звонят ему из дома, чтобы удостовериться, что он хорошо питается и спит, как примерный сын, которым он всегда и являлся.

 

— Я не могу, — отрывисто бросает он, качая головой. — Прости.

 

Его слишком многое держит здесь, чтобы вот так просто всё бросить и кинуться навстречу поблёкшим мечтам детства. После того, как Бэкхён уехал, он сам выстроил свою жизнь, нашёл своё место в этом мире. И каким бы заманчивым не было предложение Бэкхёна, ему претит мысль о том, чтобы от всего этого отказаться. Может, если бы Бэкхён предложил ему это года три назад, он и согласился, но за всё то время, что Бэкхёна не было рядом, он и сам здорово изменился.

 

Улыбка сползает с лица Бэкхёна, и он пораженно пялится на друга.

 

— Чондэ, ты ведь всегда об этом мечтал. Второго такого шанса у тебя не будет.

 

— Я знаю, — говорит Чондэ. — Мне жаль.

 

— Скажи, что ты шутишь.

 

— Не могу.

 

Бэкхён меняется в лице, подаваясь вперед и хватая Чондэ за запястье.

 

— Ты не понимаешь. Это же возможность, которую ты ждал всю жизнь.

 

Чондэ пытается стряхнуть руку Бэкхёна, но тот лишь усиливает хватку, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Чондэ резко выдергивает руку, переворачивая стакан, и ледяная вода попадает на рукав, но он не замечает холода, он не замечает ничего, кроме линии следов на руке Бэкхёна, ставших теперь заметными.

 

— Блять, скажи, что это не то, о чём я думаю, — шепчет он, в голове — пусто.

 

Бэкхён недоумённо смотрит на него, пока не прослеживает взгляд Чондэ, прикованный к своей руке. У него вырывается нечто похожее одновременно на вскрик и всхлип, и он

отдергивает руку, поправляя рукав, чтобы обратно всё спрятать. Но уже слишком поздно, изображение бледной кожи, раскрашенной припухшими следами от уколов и расцветающими синяками, не выходит у Чондэ из головы.

 

— Это... ничего серьёзного, — защищается Бэкхён, в голосе сквозит испуг. Но приглядевшись, Чондэ замечает следы того, как наркотик, чем бы Бэкхён не кололся, уже разрушает его организм. Бэкхён зажмуривается, делая глубокий вдох, но всё, что замечает Чондэ, — это тёмные круги под глазами, старательно замазанные консилером, и резко выделяющиеся ключицы. — Там это норма, — хрипит Бэкхён.

 

Чондэ не обращает на его слова внимание и хватает за руку быстрее, чем Бэкхён успевает её отдернуть.

 

— Кто-то ещё об этом знает? — требовательно спрашивает он, переворачивая руку, от чего следы от уколов снова становятся видны. Смех Бэкхёна пустой и хриплый.

 

— Проще спросить, кто не знает. Мои друзья? Где бы ещё я достал наркоту? Думаешь, я такой один?

 

— А ты, блять, не знаешь, что это творит с твоим организмом? — что-то горячее скапливается в уголках глаз Чондэ, и он яростно стирает влагу.

 

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах, — резко отвечает Бэкхён, прищуриваясь. — Мне не стоило возвращаться, я знал, что ты не согласишься.

 

— Если тебя это всё устраивает, я расскажу обо всём твоему менеджеру, — говорит Чондэ, отстраняясь. У него пульсирует в висках, в горле встаёт ком, и помещение внезапно становится слишком тесным. Он поднимается из-за стола. Отдалённо он замечает, что остальные посетители с любопытством пялятся на них, но сейчас его это мало волнует. — Раз тебе самому наплевать на себя, я найду того, кому будет не всё равно.

 

— Ты так не поступишь.

 

— Посмотрим, — отсекает Чондэ, с вызовом глядя на Бэкхёна. Они играют в гляделки, и буря во взгляде Бэкхёна утихает. Он вздёргивает подбородок.

 

— Подожди, — просит он, накрывая ладонью запястье Чондэ. Это прикосновение неуместно интимное, и Чондэ замирает, не зная, что делать. — Разве ты не хочешь узнать, почему я приехал? — попавшийся в ловушку бэкхёновского взгляда, он не двигается. — Забудь обо всём на минуту. Я здесь не только для того, чтобы рассказать о контракте с компанией, — начинает Бэкхён. Он робко касается щеки Чондэ, и вид у него такой же измученный. — Я должен был кое с чем разобраться. — Не в силах произнести ни слова, Чондэ кивает, и Бэкхён воспринимает это как поощрение к продолжению. — Знаешь, я всегда видел, каким взглядом ты на меня смотрел. Тебе хоть раз приходила в голову мысль о том, что это взаимно? Я всё ждал, что ты обо всём расскажешь... помнишь, мы возвращались с пляжа. И я был абсолютно уверен, что ты наконец признаешься, а потом Чанёль врезался в дерево. Но даже после этого, ты так ничего и не сказал.

 

Чондэ растерянно моргает, снова опускаясь за столик. У него сдавливает в груди, и он вытирает глаза, хоть и уверен, что не может плакать. Непреодолимое желание просто

закричать рождается внутри. Но вместо этого он только качает головой, сжимая зубы. Как же он устал от всего этого.

 

— Я не понимаю. Почему ты никогда ничего не говорил об этом? Почему ждал, пока я признаюсь?

 

— К тому времени, как я набрался смелости, чтобы признаться тебе, я уже получил звонок из компании после прослушивания. А когда понял, что всё взаимно, уже готовился к переезду в Сеул, так что смысла говорить не было.

 

— А сейчас какой смысл?

 

— Мы всё еще можем начать встречаться. В Сеуле огромное количество возможностей, тебе там понравится. Разве ты не видишь, сколько всего мы можем сделать вместе? Я хочу во всём быть с тобой рядом, — он кратко сжимает плечо Чондэ. В его голосе сквозит отчаяние, и такое чувство, будто он проник в самую душу Чондэ, свободно касается оголённых нервов. — Пожалуйста, — слово выходит похожим на молитву.

 

В груди Чондэ расцветает надежда, преумножая и обнажая все мечты и чувства, что Чондэ похоронил после отъезда Бэкхёна. Какая-то часть его так отчаянно хочет поверить словам Бэкхёна, уцепиться за протянутую руку и сгореть в ярком пламени. Присутствие Бэкхёна всегда неотрывно было связано с риском, вносило сумятицу в упорядоченную жизнь Чондэ, и сейчас ничего не поменялось. Начало своей жизни он провёл бок о бок с Бэкхёном, и соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хочет и конец своей жизни провести вместе с ним.

 

Словно почувствовав, что Чондэ сомневается, Бэкхён подаётся вперед, наклоняется так близко, что Чондэ может видеть, как трепещут его ресницы.

 

— Я думал о тебе каждый день, что тебя не было рядом, — шепчет он. — Как-то я был в клубе и под кайфом трахнулся с парнем в туалете. Я не знаю, как его звали, или почему он был там, но он выглядел точь-в-точь как ты. Та же улыбка, тот же голос. И на короткое время я мог представить, что это ты.

 

Это должно звучать привлекательно, но Чондэ словно окатывает ледяной водой. Он хочет Бэкхёна, но не так.

 

— Ничего не будет, — говорит он, отстраняясь.

 

Разочарование омрачает лицо Бэкхёна, он хмурится.

 

— Почему нет? — его голос расстроенный, он словно искренне не может понять, почему Чондэ его отвергает. — Ты любишь меня, я люблю тебя. В чём проблема?

 

И, наконец, в голове Чондэ складывается пазл по имени Бён Бэкхён. Двадцать один год он провёл рядом с парнем, сидящим напротив, и только сейчас понимает, что именно всегда упускал из виду, когда дело доходило до Бэкхёна. Бэкхёна, который сам выбился в люди, повидал и хорошее, и плохое, который украл сердце Чондэ, когда им было по пять лет, и рядом с которым у него вырастали крылья. Бэкхёна, которым Чондэ восхищался с трех лет, потому что кто ещё полез бы в курятник, чтобы узнать, откуда берутся яйца. Сам он никогда не был таким неусидчивым и обезбашенным. Теперь Чондэ всё понимает. Как Бэкхён мог бросить всё, что у него было, переехать в Сеул и пробиться в индустрии развлечений, насквозь испорченной и фальшивой. Бэкхён черпал силы отнюдь не из смелости, он никогда не был таким храбрым, всё дело было в его безразличии ко всему, что он оставлял позади, наплевательскому отношению на последствия, что влекли за собой его поступки.

 

— Я любил тебя, — исправляет его Чондэ. Ложь горчит на языке. Правда в том, что он никогда бы не смог перестать любить Бэкхёна, не смог бы распороть нитки, которыми Бэкхён неосознанно сшивал их сердца. Но теперь он умнее, прагматичнее. Он никогда не перестанет любить Бэкхёна, но и не сможет ради него от всего отказаться.

 

Бэкхён отшатывается, будто от удара, прикусывает губу так сильно, что она бледнеет. Чондэ готовится к гневным тирадам, мольбам, призывам, слезам, но Бэкхён лишь смотрит на него, не шевелясь. Молчание слишком затягивается, и Чондэ зажмуривается, будто собирается сорвать пластырь с раны, которая гноилась годами.

 

— Ты думал, я буду тебя ждать? Прошло пять лет. Повзрослей.

 

— Пошёл ты, — наконец выдыхает Бэкхён. Он отворачивается, словно пытается скрыть слёзы, но Бэкхён никогда не плачет. У Чондэ перекрывает дыхание, но он не может так всё оставить.

 

— Если тебе когда-нибудь захочется с кем-то поговорить, я всегда буду здесь, чтобы выслушать. Но я никуда с тобой не поеду, — продолжает Чондэ, практически нежно, словно втолковывает что-то маленькому ребёнку. — Я не стану звонить твоему менеджеру, пытаться остановить тебя или рассказывать кому-то ещё, потому что бог знает, что тогда случится с твоей карьерой, но ты должен взять себя в руки.

 

— Чондэ, — наконец говорит Бэкхён, почти умоляет.

 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Чондэ забивает последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, в этот раз он абсолютно честен.

 

— Очень жаль, что так получилось, Потому что я любил тебя. Правда любил.

 

1.

 

Среди них троих Бэкхён лучше всего умеет рассказывать истории. Чанёль слишком часто останавливается, чтобы поразглядывать картинки, а Чондэ не любит читать вслух. Куда проще просто слушать. Он может свернуться рядом с Чанёлем на диване у бабушки Бэкхёна, накинув на них маленькое одеяло, и глаз не сводить с Бэкхёна, улыбающегося каждый раз, как он переворачивает страницу. На этот раз это сказка, и Чондэ заглядывает Бэкхёну через плечо, чтобы следить за текстом вместе, хоть и Бэкхён читает вслух, и его детская шепелявость придаёт истории своё очарование. Он плотнее закутывается в одеяло, с одной стороны поглощенный книгой Бэкхён, с другой — внимательно слушающий Чанёль.

 

— Но русалочка любила принца слишком сильно, чтобы убить и вернуться в океан. Поэтому она выбросилась на берег, обречённая триста лет делать добрые дела, — читает Бэкхён, положив голову на плечо Чондэ и надув губы. — Ох. Я думал, она отказалась от своего хвоста, чтобы выйти за него замуж и жить долго и счастливо.

 

— С чего бы ей от всего отказываться, чтобы быть с обычным парнем? Он ведь даже не симпатичный, — вставляет Чондэ, подавив зевок. Чанёль симпатичный, Бэкхён симпатичный, но у парня на картинке даже нет ресниц.

 

Чанёль тыкает его в бок.

 

— Тихо, — шепчет он, округлив глаза. — Бэкхённи уже почти дочитал.

 

Но Бэкхён задумывается на пару секунд, прежде чем повернуться к Чондэ.

 

— Ну не знаю, — говорит он, — мне кажется, она просто очень его любила. В смысле, если бы я кого-то так сильно любил, я бы тоже от всего отказался.

 

Я бы отказался от всего ради тебя, думает Чондэ, когда Бэкхён продолжает чтение. Но он не говорит об этом вслух, потому что сейчас не уверён точно, хочет ли быть с Бэкхёном. Всё, что он знает, — он любит и Чанёля, и Бэкхёна очень сильно, но чувство к Бэкхёну пугает и чем-то отличается.

 

Позже, когда Бэкхён и Чанёль засыпают, Чондэ укрывает одеялом их троих. Рука Чанёля не влезает, поэтому он перекладывает её, чтобы Чанёль не замерз во сне. Он поправляет подушку Бэкхёна, чтобы тому было удобнее. Солнце медленно закатывается за горизонт, сказочное сияние окутывает их, и Чондэ чувствует, как и у него слипаются глаза.

 

Но прежде, чем заснуть, он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Бэкхёна, и тепло разливается у него в груди.

 

0.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Чондэ Бэкхёну на ухо на рассвете, любовь переполняет его. Бэкхён крепко спит, и лучи солнца целуют его бледную кожу, и внезапно Чондэ чувствует себя очень-очень смелым. — Я люблю тебя. Честное слово. Я правда тебя люблю.


End file.
